The Mist
by writergirl94
Summary: On the road and in need of supplies Dean, Sam, and John stop at a small town super market. All is fine until a large thick cloud rolls in. Does something lie within the strange gray mist? Will they get out alive? Hurt!Sam Protective John and Dean!
1. Chapte 1: trapped

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: I just saw the movie "the mist" and I thought I would have our three favorite Winchester boys in it. It's not going to be exactly like the movie it just surrounds the main key points and who knows…maybe a little romance for Dean? Hurt Sam! Protective Dean and John! You don't need to watch the movie to understand. **

The Mist

They had to be in Washington State, yeah that was it but Dean couldn't be sure. It was a tiny town and the supermarket was crowded. His head throbbed and he winced.

"How's that headache, ace?" Dean heard his dad ask from the drivers seat. He was surprised to hear his voice but then remembered that his dad was on the road now with him and Sam. He was with them to track down the thing that killed their mom.

"Uh, fine I guess." Dean said softly as he sat up and turned to look in the back seat where he saw Sam sprawled out in the back.

"Well pick up some aspirin in here." John stated. "You wanna stay in the car?"

"Nah I'll come in. My muscles feel tight." Dean replied as he rubbed his temples.

"Okay." John said as he parked in the nearest parking spot to the store. "Sammy get up." John said as he turned and shook his youngest son lightly.

"M'what?" Sam mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"Gotta get some food and supplies. C'mon." John said and he opened the impala door.

Xoxo

It looked like a bunch of town locals all chatting it up. Three military men were at one end, huddled together.

"Where are we dad?" Dean asked.

John paced through the aisles. "Um Washington state."

"What town?" Dean asked.

"No idea." The elder man replied and handed him a box of aspirin. "Go check this out and wait in the car. You need to rest. Sammy and I will get food and supplies."

Dean was hesitant.

"That's an order, ace." He smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, sir." Dean replied tiredly and turned on his heels.

_Xoxo_

A young brunet was at the cash register he picked. She was petite but tall and she had dark brown curls and they were pulled back. Dean gave her a weak but 'dean smile' and she blushed.

He looked up randomly and saw one of military men glaring at him. His grin turned to a frown and he ducked his head. He paid for his aspirin and replied a low "thanks"

"Have a nice day." She said.

Dean nodded and headed off out too the Impala.

"Looked like a bunch of small town drama in there." He mumbled to himself, smirking slightly.

Finally arriving at his beloved Impala he heard screams. He looked up and saw a large gray cloud coming towards him. It made the ground shake and Dean gripped the car to keep from falling.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed and without hesitation he ran back towards the store. It sounded like a large ocean wave coming closer and closer. The adrenaline was kicking in as he bolted through the door of the store and slid across the floor out of breath.

With fear plastered across his face he looked out the large glass windows once more and saw the parking lot of colorful cars had disappeared and a large spread of thick mist had covered it.

He was trapped. Everyone was trapped.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue? Opinions and thoughts are welcome! Peace. Love. Supernatural. **


	2. Chapter 2: the ceiling light

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Another update! woo! -dances- now GO READ!! GO!! **

Chapter 2

_Previously_

_With fear plastered across his face he looked out the large glass windows once more and saw the parking lot of colorful cars had disappeared and a large spread of thick mist had covered it. _

_He was trapped. Everyone was trapped._

Xoxo

A loud rumble ripped through and everything shook like an earthquake. All of the people's eyes that were on Dean were now darting in every direction. The young man pulled himself up into a standing position.

"Dad! Sam!" He shouted with great effort.

The ceiling began to crack and the large rectangular white lights began to drop.

People ran in every direction trying to find cover.

"Dean!" Dean whipped his head around and saw his dad. He ran up to him and slid to a stop on the slippery tile floor.

"What the hell is happening?" John yelled over the noise.

"I'm not sure. There was this huge white cloud coming towards me and I ran and-Where's Sam?"

John turned his head, "He was behind me-Sam!" John bolted down an aisle.

Dean's heart was racing, "Sammy!" Then he spotted a familiar large slim figure on the floor. A white light was on top of him. He knew that mess of shaggy brown hair anywhere. Without a second thought he ran as fast as his legs could go and slid on his knees. He pushed off the light and lifted his little brother onto his thighs.

"Sam wake up!" He ordered and shook him. He checked his breathing and he was in fact breathing and there was a steady heart beat too. "Sam!"

xoxo

Sam watched as Dean disappeared down the aisle.

"He gonna be okay, dad?" Sam asked.

John nodded, "It's a stress headache. He used to get them when he was younger. A little more sleep and some aspirin will do him good."

Sam nodded feeling a little bit better. "So what should we get?"

"Gotta stay healthy. Some fruit or vegetables." The eldest Winchester said.

Sam snorted, "Vegetables dad?" Sam never heard his dad say go get vegetables. Ever.

"We gotta be stronger and sharper now that were getting close to finding this demon."

Sam nodded and obeyed his father and walked down the aisle in search of veggies and fruit. The thought of finally finding this demon made him anxious. He just wanted to find it and kill it so this will all finally be over. Maybe he could even stop hunting, it would be nice. Going back to college might even be possible.

Finally the youngest Winchester spotted the different shapes and colors of fruit and vegetables. Sam didn't mind eating these things. His favorite fruit was apples and he actually had a favorite vegetable and that was corn.

He then laughed at the thought of Dean arguing about having to eat all this stuff. He shook his head and as he reached for a plastic bag to collect the food in he heard a low rumble.

Confused. He froze and turned behind him and saw through the windows, even though they were far away he still saw something coming towards them. _What the hell? _He thought and watched as the cloud of white swirls was coming towards the store.

Sam's heart began to pump faster and harder. His breath hitched as he ran back to his dad. Suddenly the ground shook harder and the entire store was shaking.

"Dad!" He shouted. Panicked.

Cans and boxes were falling off shelves and Sam being the big idiot he is tripped on a can and fell.

"Ow." He muttered but he pushed himself back up.

As he got closer to the windows he heard a woman's panicked scream. She was holding a small girl close to her body and was looking up a the ceiling, which was cracking. The rectangular light was loosening. Sam ran and pushed the woman and child out of the way and then the light came down. But it hit him on its way to the tile floor and Sam went forward and hit his head on something. Then everything went black.

Xoxo

The shaking finally stopped and everyone's panicked cries were put too silence for moment.

"Sammy, open your eyes." Dean ordered. He held him close as he tried to wake him. He was getting very freaked out. "Dad!"

* * *

**A/N: Another update, yes but sadly it's short and a cliff hanger!! but on the plus side cliff hangers leave you wanting more! Hope this was enjoyable! I'll have a longer chapter up next! Feedback is greatly appriciated!! Thx. Peace. Love. Supernatural. **


	3. Chapter 3: injured

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: On my Microsoft pages this chapter is about three and half pages so woohoo! Um I'm having a blast writing this and my muse is giving me a bunch of ideas so please enjoy this chapter and review so I can know what you think!! **

Chapter 3

_Previously_

The shaking finally stopped and everyone's panicked cries were put too silence for moment.

"_Sammy, open your eyes." Dean ordered. He held him close as he tried to wake him. He was getting very freaked out. "Dad!"_

_Xoxo _

The ground of people expanded as an old man with blood on him came running in.

"Charlie what happened?" Someone cried.

Dean stood, knees shaking and dragged Sam into an aisle away from the crowd. He wanted Sam to at least have some breathing room.

"It took Ben!" The old man, Charlie rambled.

"Sammy c'mon whatever is happening is getting freaky and it would help if you could please wake up." Dean begged and grazed his forehead with his knuckles to check for a fever. There wasn't one but he just needed to make sure.

Dean wanted to go and get help but he couldn't leave Sam. As he looked up he saw the brunet cashier from earlier.

"Is he alright?" She asked and bent down beside him.

"I think he hit his head." Dean said.

"I'll go get a cold cloth, maybe the water will wake him up." The young woman gave a small sincere smile and darted down the aisle and turned right, disappearing in seconds.

He gulped, his throat felt dry from screaming so much. "Dad! John Winchester!" He screamed.

"Dean?" He heard a gruff familiar voice.

"Dad over here!" The eldest brother called.

He held his breath for a moment and then finally his father's rugged face came into view.

"Dean-Sam!" He said and he squatted down towards Sam.

"I think he hit his head, he won't wake up!" Dean said. Panicked.

"Is he breathing? Does he have a fever?" John asked frantically as his hands went to the boy's innocent face.

"He's breathing and no fever." Dean replied.

"Okay." John said and stood up. "I need to get back over to the crowd."

"Wait why?" Dean asked.

"Something is going on outside Dean. I don't think it's normal." John said.

"Our kind of problem?" The young man asked.

The eldest man pressed his lips together, "Maybe."

"What happened to that old guy Charlie?" Dean asked, quickly.

John bit his lip, "I'm not sure but you stay with Sam. I'll be back as soon as I can." He ordered and left.

Dean sighed and leaned his head against the shelf and shut his eyes. Then he heard scurrying small footsteps. Cracking an eye open, the eldest Winchester brother saw the young woman coming over with a cloth, dripping of water, in her hand.

"Here." She said and handed Dean the cloth. Dean mumbled thanks and laid it on his little brother's forehead.

"I'm Dean by the way." Dean said, this girl was sweet enough to help him so he should introduce himself.

"I'm Claire. And who's this?" she gestured to Sam as his head leaned against Dean's thighs.

"Sam. My little brother." Dean spoke, "But he got to be the taller one even though I should be."

Claire giggled, "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. I need to go check something I'll see you around."

_Xoxo_

_Darkness. Lights. Small lanterns. Small black creatures are on the windows. Large bugs. Hundreds are outside. Something larger comes. A predator. _

_It shakes the glass with its large feet and it snatches three bugs and flies off deeper into the mist. Another predator came and starts to break the glass. More lights turn on and the glass is shattering. _

"_There attracted to the light! Turn them off!" Dean yells and turns off a later, John helps. _

_The glass finally breaks and the flying bugs and odd predators enter. People scream frantically. It's pure chaos. _

Sam Winchester suddenly becomes conscious and shots straight up into a sitting position, completely panicked.

Dean grabbed his arms, "Sammy relax. Relax, it's okay."

Sam then pants heavily and wipes the sweat and water from his brow. The he grips the back of his head with his left hand.

"Ow." He mumbled

"How ya feeling?" Dean asked

"My head hurts." Sam replied.

"I think you hit it." Dean stated.

Sam nods, "Yeah I remember. There was a woman and little girl stuck and a light was coming towards them. I pushed them out of the way but it hit me and I fell forward. Everything went black after that."

"Well it's good you remember." Dean pointed out.

"How's your headache?" Sam asked as he sits forward against his knees.

"It's gone. Must have been the adrenaline rush that helped numb it." Dean said as he stood.

"So the mist or whatever is still outside?" Sam asked a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yeah. And now this guy Charlie thinks there's something in it. He was all bloody when he ran inside screaming 'it took Ben!' "

"Where's dad?" Sam asked as he used the shelves to stand. He felt really dizzy and he saw two of Dean, "There are two of you."

Dean then lunged forward and grabbed Sam, placing an arm around his waist. "Dad's with the towns people. C'mon let's go and get caught up on what's happening."

As they walked Sam can't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Did he just have a vision before? It was very possible but even without the vision Sam already feels this is all very familiar. Somehow he has heard of this before. He just can't figure out how.

* * *

**A/N: This story is like medicine to my muse, who is being very good lately. Anyway as you have already read Sam knows something. Sort of. He just can't think straight as of now. So what do you think of Claire? Is John in character? Let me know and review!! Peace. Love. Supernatural**


	4. Chapter 4: helpful hands

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Hi guys! You'll see some light humor in this. I wanted to have some because the Winchesters and everyone else won't be laughing later…mwahaha! **

Chapter 4

_Previously_

_As they walked Sam can't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Did he just have a vision before? It was very possible but even without the vision Sam already feels this is all very familiar. Somehow he has heard of this before. He just can't figure out how._

Xoxo

John sighed as he listening to Charlie.

"It wasn't something from this world! I'm telling you!" A middle-aged woman handed him a cloth to clean the blood. "Ben's dead now! Because of it!"

"What did this thing look like?" John asked.

Charlie looked up, "Who are you?"

John sighed with annoyance, "I'm John. My sons are here too. Were not from here."

"Obviously." Someone mumbled threw the crowd and John ignored them.

Charlie nodded, "It was huge. Hard too see threw all the mist but it came out of nowhere and grabbed Ben with this huge claw and blood spluttered everywhere. I heard the crunching of his bones." The old man grimaced.

A middle-aged woman with light brown pin straight hair spoke, "No one should leave. We can all survive in a supermarket."

"But for how long?" Someone shouted.

The noise then picked up again as the chattering mouths increased. John rubbed his temples and scratched his beard. He turned his head and saw his sons. Sam looked a little pale and was leaning against Dean a bit as they walked.

Sam looked way bent out of shape. _Kid might have a concussion. Dean did say he hit his head. _Dean just looked completely exhausted; he had dark circles under his eyes. John needed to get him and his boys out of here.

John jogged up to them, "Sammy how ya feeling?"

"My head hurts." Sam mumbled.

"Anything else?" John asked.

"A little nauseas. Kind of dizzy. No big deal." Sam swayed.

"Ace, go back to where you were or something. Get him a bucket or something and maybe a blanket. Wake him up every few hours." John ordered.

"Don't worry dad, I've dealt with concussions before. He'll be fine."

John nodded and patted Dean on the arm and trudged back to settle down the crowd.

Xoxo

Claire watched from the outer layer of the crowd, she was the in the last row of people, behind everyone. Dean held Sam and talked to their father. Then Dean began heading back towards the aisle.

"Who are they?" A voice said behind her.

She jumped, "Oh Davis you scared me." Laughing uneasily she made her way back to her cash register and farther away from the crowd.

"Sorry didn't mean too." Davis replied.

Davis was an old high school sweet heart of Claire's. He was in the military but back in town for a few weeks with a few others. Davis followed her with his deep brown chocolate eyes and dark brown slicked back hair. It was an odd color for hair and eyes when Davis had such pale skin.

Claire reached her register finally and grabbed her water bottle taking a small sip.

"So who are those three new men?" Davis asked.

"You know the older man is John. Why so curious about the other two?"

"Just the shorter one." Davis said as his eyes locked on the large window.

"You saw me talking to him?" Claire asked suspiciously.

"We'll, yeah." Davis said.

"You jealous?"

"I-"

"Well don't be Davis, I can take care of myself. And besides I feel he's a very good person."

Davis shrugged and stretched, "If you say so."

Xoxo

While Sam swaggered Dean managed to find a comforter on sale. He grabbed it and placed it under his shoulder. He found a few dusty pillows too and took one of them. Then he got small pink garbage pale and then preceded to get some paper bags from a register. The he made his way down the aisle where Sam once had lay completely unconscious.

"Dean lemme stand on my own." Sam grunted from Dean's grasp.

"You sure bean stalk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam mumbled as he released Dean and stood with his arms crossed.

"Stay." Dean ordered and pointed a finger as he laid down the blanket and pillow and the pale. The he placed the bags, all three of them, into the pale. "Now lay."

Sam sat down immediately.

"Good, uh I think I'll go round up some ginger ale and some other things but-"

"But what Dean?" Sam asked as he placed the warm thick blanket on top of him.

"I don't, I mean I-" Dean shifted and then a high-pitched sweet soft voice wrung out.

"I'll stay with him, if that's okay?" Claire asked.

Dean stood motionless staring at her. He looked into her eyes and never noticed how stunningly blue they were.

He gulped, "I, uh, sure, yeah, thanks."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Sam coughed.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go and get the stuff." Dean turned and tripped over a box of gushers. He though managed gracefully on his feet. He straightened up and cracked his neck and walked off.

Claire giggled and sat down across from Sam.

"He likes you." Sam mumbled, dozing off.

The young woman blushed, "Really?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah." The youngest Winchester then felt his stomach lurch, "I'm gonna puke." Then the young man buried his face into the pink can and heaved.

Xoxo

"But my children are out there! I have to go to them!" Sobbed a woman with a buzz cut.

"Sue, you gotta stay, I'm sure there fine." A man with blonde hair said.

The woman wiped her eyes, "Fine? Charlie says there's a freaking monster out there. My babies need me!"

John stepped in, "Ma'am I think it's best if you stay. Let's say your children are safe and you go out there and…something happens. When this is over they won't have a mother."

Sue huffed, "I need to see my children." She pushed past the crowd towards the doors.

The blonde spoke, "Sue stay please. I don't want you getting hurt or worse."

"Paul….my kids."

A large growl echoed suddenly through the mist, making the windows rumble. "You're kids are probably safer than we are." Paul stated.

Xoxo

Dean collected a few cans of ginger ale and some Advil and proceeded back to Sam. Sam was lying down, eyes closed and Claire was making a disgusted face.

She wrinkled her nose, "He threw up. I would of disposed of it by now but I didn't want to leave him."

Dean nodded and grimaced at the smell, "Thank all that his holy I put a few bags in there."

Claire smiled, "I'll get some air freshener from aisle seven."

"Okay. When you come back I'll throw this out." Dean paused, "If you don't mind."

The young girl's cheeks tinted a light pink color, "No I don't mind. Be right back."

Dean turned towards his little brother and waddled over and sat across from him. He played with the necklace on his neck, the one he always wore that Sam gave him years ago. Finally he heard a grown.

"How your head?"

"Hurts like a bitch." Sam grumbled. Sam was not a happy camper, when he cursed you knew it.

Dean grabbed the Advil, "Here swallow it down with some ginger ale."

Sam gave an odd look towards the beverage and Dean shrugged, "It will settle your stomach."

Sighing Sam sat up and swallowed the pills and drank the ginger ale, "Where's dad?"

Dean shrugged, "With the towns people. You look better."

Sam nodded, "I feel a little better. I can't stay on this floor for the entire time we are in here, Dean. I'm ready to help."

Dean bit his lip.

"Oh come on Dean and besides-"

"Besides what?"

"I don't know. I just feel like this has happened before."

Dean became very serious, "You have a vision?"

"Yeah but that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"When I hit my head it jumbled up my thoughts. I can't think clearly."

Dean growled, "No shit." He paused, "Sorry."

"S'okay." Sam replied, "But I have this weird feeling I've heard of this all before. Like-I don't know."

"We'll just chill for a little more. At least till the Advil kicks in. When Claire returns I'll dispose of your-icky crap."

There was a moment of silence.

Sam smiled slightly, "So you and Claire." He raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"Your in to her. I can tell. It's little brother radar."

"No, it's the bump on your head. It's making you talk nonsense."

Sam laughed and took a sip of ginger ale, "I think she likes you too. You should talk to her some more."

"I don't need girl advice from you." Dean said tightening his jacket around himself.

"Well I was the one who had a girlfriend for three years."

Dean huffed. Sam grinned.

"What should I say to her?"

He's asking me for girl advice?

"I'm sure you'll think of something I mean you are Dean Winchester after all."

"Not funny." Dean said and then heard the sounds of soft squeaky shoes approaching. He turned his head and saw Claire returning and her big blue eyes shimmering. Dean got up and fixed his collar and picked up the puke.

Sam snorted, "I don't think you holding my puke will get her to like you."

"Bite me."

* * *

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this! Please REVIEW! also a very important note easter is on sunday, obviously, and then the day after I will be on vacation till april 18th. so i might not update this until i return. but i am bringing a writing journal with me so if I spike any ideas I'll write them down. But I might update before I leave, I don't know. Peace. Love. Supernatural. **


	5. Chapter 5: a theory and a generator

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I got back from spring break like two weeks ago but I didn't post for a few reasons. One I had writer's block. Two my muse was overloading my imagination. Three there were these bitches at school who were pissing me off, they said I started a rumor and I didn't and blah blah blah. But whatever they don't matter. So anyway please enjoy and I'll update when I can. As of today, Monday May 4****th****, I am in a very good mood. **

Chapter 5

_Previously_

Sam snorted, "I don't think you holding my puke will get her to like you."

"_Bite me." _

Xoxo

Sam was finally asleep, Dean was grateful. Claire left doing some things at her register but every once and while he spotted her watching and he couldn't help but feel happy. Sam slept a good half an hour and then he woke up at the same time John approached them.

"Boys." He stated.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Dean asked.

Sam just sat up and squinted.

"I need you to come with me. I need to check something. Sammy are you up for this?"

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"To the storage room there's a generator and well-I'm not sure it's just a feeling." John scratched his chin.

"But what If we need our weapons? I mean most of them are in the trunk." Sam asked,

sounding worried.

"We can make do with what there is in here." The eldest Winchester man said.

Sam pulled himself up and stood without seeing two of his father, which relieved him. Dean looked at him ready to catch him but Sam shook his head at him and Dean nodded with relief.

Xoxo

Claire watched John talk to his boys and then they walked towards the back of the shop. She was curious as to what they were up too and she had a good feeling about them though.

Davis spotted her before she could head off.

"Claire." He said.

"Hi Davis." Claire said quickly. She cocked her head to his two army buddies. One looked nauseous and the other looked like he was about to cry.

"Are your friends alright?" She asked.

"Yeah of course. Why wouldn't they be?" He sounded defensive.

"Something going on?" The young girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. Hey those new guys kind of look like-"

"Yeah I know." Claire huffed.

"The last one of them that came through here almost blew up the bar just to find that-"

"Davis!" Claire cut him off, "I know, I know, but not all of them are bad and extremely determined like that."

Davis snorted, "There all determined."

"Look all im telling you is that I think these guys won't hurt us. They're a family. And the way Dean is protecting his brother…there good." Claire then looked up and could see Sam's familiar shaggy hair bouncing down a back aisle. "I'm going to use the restroom."

"What me to come with you? Davis asked.

"I can take care of myself."

Xoxo

"Dad what's going on?" Dean asked as he and his dad and brother stumbled inside a dark room.

"Do you know the author Stephen King?" John asked as he turned on a flashlight.

"Who doesn't." Sam said.

"You boys ever read some of his work?"

Dean was thoughtful, "I read Insomnia."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Too much coffee."

Sam chuckled. John glared. Dean gulped.

"Concentrate." John growled.

"Sorry, sir." The boys apologized.

"S'alright." John paused at the blue painted tank " You boys ever hear of Skeleton crew?"

"I read those." Piped up Sam.

"What are they?" Dean asked.

"A collection of stories put into one book, by Stephen King, and it's called 'Skeleton Crew.'"

"Well-" John began but was cut off by a light switch.

Paul, Charlie, an unfamiliar boy, and Davis stood. The Winchester men froze.

"What you fellows doing in here?" Charlie asked.

"And with the lights off?" Paul asked.

"Looking for some beer." Dean explained, "We were going to throw a big party."

"You're sure are a wise ass, Kid." Paul said.

"Dude I'm 26." Dean stated.

John cut in, "My sons and I were checking up on the generator. We wanted to do a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?" The young boy asked. Dean studied his nametag and it said Collin.

"What would happen if we turned the generator off, I mean maybe we can get this thing to come out of the mist and play." John explained. He stood now in front of Sam and Dean but only a few steps and somehow he was very defensive.

"No!" Charlie shrieked, "It'll kill us! We gotta keep the generator on!"

"Charlie, I think you hit your head." Davis said.

"I ain't got a concussion, Davis, there's something out there and it's hungry."

"Just let me try." John said. He looked up at Paul.

"Do whatever. The old man's crazy." Paul stated.

Dean was so grateful he had his gun in his pocket. He hoped his dad and Sam had there's.

John pulled the switch and the humming stopping and everything went quiet. John flashed the light over to the garage door. Silently he squeaked over towards it and pulled it up.

The Winchester siblings stayed still though Collin did not. He followed so he was closer. He squatted down and peered his eyes into it.

"There's nothing out there." He laughed.

The ground rumbled.

"Collin get away from there!" Dean hissed.

Collin laughed, "What? You believe the old fart too?"

Another rumble shook the building. The bags of what looked like to be dog food shook making a rain stick noise. Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks with John.

"It's getting closer!" Sam yelled.

Collin snorted.

"Were gonna die because of a moronic cashier!" Charlie groaned from the back corner.

"Everyone!" John said, "Don't move. Don't speak. Don't even breath. Just wait!"

There was a long heavy silence. Dean held his breath, as did everyone else. Sam felt like his head was going to explode. Dean and John's hearts were practically beating out of their chests. Charlie's eyes dotted to every surface of the room, Paul stood arms crossed and very tense. Davis stood in some kind of odd position he looked ready to attack.

Collin then placed his bottom on the hard cold floor and reached his feet into the white thickness, "It's just a bad case of fog. Nothing too-" The young boy was stopped abruptly as he was pulled onto his back and more of his body was being pulled into the mist.

Everyone gasped while John lunged forward and grabbed his arms. Dean followed quickly helping his father.

"Sammy, turn the generator back on!" John yelled as he pulled the young boy's arm like he was trying to win a tug of war.

Sam turned quickly but was stopped by an odd long slimy tentacle that came through the garage door and it was coming straight towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't cliff hangers awesome? mwhahaha! On the downside you have to wait a bit to see what happens but on the upside this should get you excited and make you come faster to the next chapter!! =D REVIEW DARLINGS. thankyou! **


	6. Chapter 6: grieving and arguing

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know its been a bit since ive updated im sorry. Its the fourht marking period in school and things have been a bit crazy. For right now please sit back relax and enjoy chapter 6. **

Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Sam turned quickly but was stopped by an odd long slimy tentacle that came through the garage door and it was coming straight towards him._

Xoxo

The tentacle whipped at the young Winchester but Sam ducked and dove behind a few bags of manure. He rolled on the hard cold floor and panted before peeking up.

The large arm or leg of whatever creature that was attacking was bigger than anything they have ever faced. Sam then pictured what the entire body looked like and gulped.

Paul was fighting it off with a shovel and dodging ever which was possible. Charlie was up too and out his corner cursing up a storm , he was assisting Paul. Davis stood motionless and frozen out in the open.

Sam, who remembered Charlie mention his name shouted, "Davis! Get out of the way! Davis!"

A few seconds later Davis sprung to life just as the tentacle barreled towards him and he retreated to the corner Charlie once cowered it.

Meanwhile Dean and John were pulling Collin's arms with all the energy they had. The boy cried in fear as he was still being pulled into the mist. Then suddenly there was snapping and crunching sound and blood appeared inside the garage.

Collin cried out in a terrifying scream as tears came down his face. The blood was spilling and pouring there was too much. More tentacles appeared out gripped Collin and from the looks of it there were a lot more.

From his corner Davis fired his gun, which pissed of the creature.

"Sam turn of the generator now!" John yelled.

Sam hurried quickly from behind the pile of bags and shut it on. The lights went on but that didn't stop the creature. Though more of its tentacles gripped Collin. Blood was everywhere and on John and Dean's arms.

John let go and pulled Dean quickly away from the boy who had already gone limp. Dean resisted but John forced him out of the way.

Paul stood by with a great amount of shovels and Dean ran over to him and grabbed one. Collin was pulled into the mist then and he disappeared. More crunching sounds were heard and then it was silent. The last of the tentacles were disappearing too but Dean grabbed the lowest to the ground and beat it with the shovel until a small part broke off and lay still.

He continuously beat it until he felt a firm hand gripped his shoulder, "Dean, stop."

Gritting his teeth Dean threw the shovel across the floor; he pushed his father's hand off and retreated out the door back into the market.

Sam hurried over to his father, "You did all you could."

John nodded. He was upset but he didn't say anything. Papa Winchester always had to be brave. Always.

"Go check on your brother, Sam." John said keeping his eyes on the tentacle.

"Yes, sir." Sam muttered and he jogged off and out the door.

Running his hand throw his dark hair, John squatted down towards the slimy bloody arm and sighed.

"Need some glovers or something- err John?" He asked, uncertainly.

Paul had a pair of gardening gloves in his hands. John nodded and took them and placed them on and picked up the tentacle.

"We should show this the others, they have to know."

Paul shook his head, "I don't like it, but we gotta. Hope Peyton doesn't see it though."

"Peyton?" John asked as he slowly rose to his feet.

"The little girl your taller son saved earlier." Paul said.

John nodded and saw the old man Charlie standing at the garage door, "I'm sorry I was right."

"Me too." John said.

Paul turned to him then, "Let me take the tentacle, I think it'd be better cause I know most of the people trapped in here with us, they trust me more, no offense."

"Non taken." John said. He was too considered about his boys and the creature to care about showing the evidence.

Paul walked ahead followed by Charlie. Davis lingered for a moment, eyeing John. He studied his expression and apparel. Nodding to himself the young man spoke, :You coming"

John looked up, "Yeah."

.

xoxo

Sam found Dean in the men's restroom scrubbing the blood off his arms and hands. Crumpled and stained towels were tossed into the trash every few seconds and foamy red soap filled the sink.

"Hey." Sam said, wincing slightly at the brightness of the bathroom.

Dean scrubbed. He said nothing.

"Dean, whatever's out there is bigger than anything we've faced before. It's not our fault it's here."

"It could be." Dean muttered.

"You and dad tried your hardest, I'm sorry you lost Collin but there are other innocents in here Dean! Don't stay in here too long, we gotta protect these people."

"It's not our job."

"Yeah well we got stuck here on accident and we gotta help as much as we can."

The eldest brother threw the rest of the paper towels in the trash and turned off the sink. He turned himself and leaned against the sink, pressing his lips together.

"How's your head?"

Sam shrugged, "I'll live."

"Hurts?"

"A little."

"Define little?"

Sam grimaced.

"C'mon let's get ya some more Advil." Dean walked past his brother and out the door.

Xoxo

Silently the brother's made there way to the medicine isle. Turning the corner, Dean leading the way, he spotted something out of place. A little girl shaking a woman's arm whimpering, "Mommy wake up. Mommy!"

Dean turned sharply and eyed Sam who stared wide-eyed. Then the Winchester's walked slowly down the aisle, soon Sam became ahead of Dean. Passing his older brother he whispered, "It's the girl I saved."

Sam got to the little girl and squatted down to her level. He saw the mother still, breathless, and a bottle of opened pills lying in her hand. Suicide. He glanced up at Dean and pointed to the pills without the girl seeing, he nodded and Sam knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Hi." He spoke.

The little girl looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"Do you remember me?" Sam asked.

The little girl nodded, "You saved me and mommy from the light."

Sam nodded, "Yes. What's your name?"

"Peyton." She muttered.

Peyton was petite and small. She had curly strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes.

"Hi Peyton. I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." He gestured to Dean, "Why don't you come with us?"

Peyton began to cry again, "But someting is wrong with my mommy."

Sam looked down and couldn't find the right words to say anything. So Dean came in, sitting on one knee, "Peyton will get your mommy help but you need to trust us and come with us."

Peyton looked back at her mother and then at Sam, "You can get a doctor?"

Sam was frozen.

"Peyton how old are you?" Dean asked.

The tiny girl lifted up her hand and singled she was three.

"Wow. Your mom must be happy."

Peyton let a small smile appear on her face. She liked Dean. "Yes. Mommy says I'm a big girl."

Dean laughed lightly, "Pey how bout you come with me and my brother. Well get someone to take care of your mom."

"Kay but imma scared Dean."

Dean scooped her up, "Don't worry kiddo, everything's gonna be okay."

Sam trailed behind. Head aching. Heart aching.

Xoxo

Sam made his way back to his little blanket and pillow followed by Dean and Peyton. He sank to his knees and then on his butt against the shelf.

"Sam you kay?" Peyton asked. Peyton who had only met the boys a few minutes ago liked them very much.

"M'fine Peyton. Don't worry." Sam responded as he watched Peyton's feet touch the floor as Dean placed her down.

"Peyton can you stay with Sam while I go and talk to some people about your mom?"

Peyton nodded as she went to sit next to Sam. Sam responded by giving her his entire blanket. The tiny girl took the blanket with gratitude and laid her head against Sam.

"Okay, Dean."

"I'll be right back, squirt."

Xoxo

"Dad!" Dean called as he jogged over to his father who was by the large front windows of the market. Once reaching his father he slowed his pace and stopped, "What are you doing?"

"Paul, Davis, Charlie, and a couple of others and I are blocking up the windows cause from what we saw this thing could get threw."

Dean nodded, "There's some heavy things back in the garage."

"We got them don't worry." John reassured. "Where's Sam?"

"He's with Peyton."

"Peyton?" John questioned.

"This little girl Sam saved earlier today. We found her mom dead in one of the isles, we think she overdosed."

"Son of a-" John paused and turned his head, "Paul!"

"Son of a Paul?" Dean questioned with an amusing grin and John sent him a death glare.

The man looked up as John gestured for him to come over. Paul nodded and hurried over, "Everything okay?"

John whispered slowly to him the information his son had provided.

"You gotta be shitting me?! Charlottes dead?"

"Yeah Paul Bunion but you gotta keep quiet cause Sammy and I didn't have the heart to tell Peyton."

"Where's her body?"

"Advil section. All the pills."

Paul grimaced, "I'll go take a look." He left.

"What were you and Sam doing in that aisle?" John said as he lifted a few cans of tomato sauce of top of a box.

"His head is still hurting. Dad, I'm really concerned."

"Just keep an eye on him." John said.

Dean pressed his lips together, "Why are you acting like this isn't a big deal?"

John tensed, "It's a huge deal. Do you not see me helping out, making protective walls on the windows?"

"I see that, it's great dad, but what about me and Sam? Sam might have a serious head injury and now him and me got a three-year-old girl with us. I could really use your help."

"I'm not always gonna be around Dean."

"Well you're around now so act like a father."

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me." Dean said and walked away.

"Dean Winchester!" John snapped.

Dean ignored him and kept walking. Stopping suddenly he called over his shoulder, "It's gonna get dark soon and who the hell knows what that thing will do when it's darker."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW =D THXX. soo what did you guys think of Peyton? Would you like seeing more of her? More Dean and Claire flirtation on the way!! More Sammy hurt and a bunch of other things!! stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7: truth be told

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Ciao! All right so I worked pretty hard on this so I hope it's worth the read. I'll update as soon as I can! **

Chapter 7

_Previously_

"Dean Winchester!" John snapped.

_Dean ignored him and kept walking. Stopping suddenly he called over his shoulder, "It's gonna get dark soon and who the hell knows what that thing will do when it's darker."_

Xoxo

Sam sat silently watching Peyton sleep. She was so still and peaceful. He watched as her chest moved up and down and he placed his hand on the small of her back. Her head was on his thigh and Sam didn't mind one bit. She had fallen asleep right after Dean left and she was so exhausted.

Sam sighed heavily waiting for the Advil to kick in. It was a very bad concussion that was it. He felt light headed and so tired. John and him never saw eye to eye but he really wished his dad were over here and helping him.

Xoxo

"Claire." Dean said reaching the young woman who was motioning her cell phone in different directions.

"Damn it no service." She muttered, "Hi Dean." Her expression brightened.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Claire said placing her phone in her pocket.

"You happen to know a Charlotte? She has a little girl named Peyton."

"Yeah I know them. There nice, Peyton is so adorable. Why?"

Dean sighed and told her what Sam and he found and how Peyton is with them now.

Claire's mouth hung open for a moment, "No she can't leave Peyton. Why would she do such a thing?" Claire then cursed a few words.

"I'm sorry." Dean said.

Claire leaned her wait on one foot and folded her arms, "I just can't believe it. Charlotte's been stressed but I would have never imagined her to go that far."

"Stressed how so?" Dean asked.

"You know Davis?"

Dean nodded, "Met him earlier."

"Yeah well Charlotte's husband is with him in the military. It's been pretty hard on her." She paused and twisted her fingers, "Especially since the Arrowhead Project."

"The what?"

"I'm just as stumped as you are." Claire laughed nervously, "About thirty miles up north some soldiers were brought back from Iraq to work on a special assignment."

"Define special?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. The people have there own theories but the higher powers picked soldiers who were familiar with the area. They didn't pick Charlottes husband and…yeah."

"How long have they been working on this project?"

"Bout a month."

Dean nodded and placed a mental note in his head because he felt this information was important.

"Where's Peyton?"

"She's with Sam. I'm hopeful she's asleep."

Claire nodded, "Okay."

Dean was about to leave but he stopped, "It's gonna get dark soon, time went a little faster than we thought." Dean said pointing to the clock on the wall. "Just be-well Sam and I are in the same isle as before so if you want to come by-I mean we are safe in numbers-did you see the tentacle?"

"Yes. It was horrific. Poor Collin, Paul said you and your dad did all that you could."

"Yeah-I better go check on Sam and Peyton. See you around."

"Bye." She paused, "Wait Dean!"

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"To be honest I'm scared."

"Don't be." He told her, "Everything's going to be fine."

She walked closer to him again, "**Fine**. I hate that word."

"Yeah me too." He rubbed her arm.

Xoxo

_Okay two root beers and let's see umm little kids like apple juice right? Yeah better take some. Claire might come by so better get her a root beer too. No alcohol with a job like this, gotta keep your head in the game, Dean. _

Dean thought this as he collected the drinks. Then he made his way too food. He grabbed some fruit. Along with a loaf of bread and butter.

No way I'm eating damn vegetables.

Then he proceeded down another isle in search of candy. Finally he found his M&M peanuts and he grabbed the largest bag. Then Dean got some granola bars and some chips. As he headed back to Sam he found himself oddly back in the drink isle.

Gripping everything so nothing fell he slid his hand in the freezer and grabbed another root beer.

Xoxo

"Sammy I back." Dean said in a low voice as he returned and dropped the food on the floor.

Sam was a awake and eyes half open, "hey."

"You don't look to hot."

"Yeah."

Dean grabbed the cold root beer, "I'll go trade this root beer for a bottle of water. Be right back."

Dean left and hurried to get a water bottle. Once he had one he kept the root beer and went to his father. It was getting dark and he found his father and some men and women lighting candles.

"Dad." Dean said handing him the bottle, "Thought you might be thirsty."

John excepted the drink slowly, "Thanks, Ace. Wanna give us a hand?"

"I would but Sammy isn't looking so hot and I need to look out for Peyton. Why are you lighting candles?"

"It's getting darker and if were the only lit place out there I bet so this thing will come toward us. Well keep the generator on but we cant have the lights on. There are also a bunch of lanterns Paul is working on."

"Speaking of Paul what did he do with Charlotte?"

John spoke softly, "For now an office but later on if were in here for too long probably the freezer. Your gonna have to tell Peyton, eventually."

"Not now." Dean shook his head, "Dad I think Sam has a fever and I don't know what's wrong I could really use your help." He was begging.

John was silent, "Let me finish up a few things and I'll be right there."

"Okay."

That was there apology. The earlier argument was over and forgiven.

Xoxo

Crouching down towards Sam, Dean placed the back of his hand on his forehead. His cool knuckles grazed across the hot surface. "Son of a bitch." Dean hissed.

"I'm awake." Sam said.

"Yeah and you got a fever bean stalk." Dean paused, "Open your eyes and drink some of the water I got you. We gotta keep you hydrated."

Sam opened his eyes, "I don't want Peyton getting sick."

"She won't." Dean stated, "I think your concussion is causing all this."

"What if it's not?"

"Don't worry, Sammy." Dean said as he shook Peyton lightly. "What else could it be?"

"I dunno." Sam lied. He had a theory.

"Peyton, kiddo, wake up." Dean said shaking the little girl slightly.

Peyton mumbled and whimpered.

"Pey, its Dean remember? It's all right. Are you hungry?"

Peyton's eyes fluttered open, "Dean?"

"That's right. Why don't you sit with me I got some apple juice and some fruit for ya. Do you want any bread or butter?"

Peyton eyed the fruit Dean had gotten which was raspberries, strawberries, bananas, and apples. "I like raspberries."

Dean smiled, "Good come on over by me, Sammy needs to take it easy."

"He okays?" She asked as she crawled into Dean's lap.

"He's got a bad bump on the head." Dean said, 'Sammy keep your eyes open. Dad's coming soon."

Sam nodded and took another small sip of his water.

Xoxo

The younger boy kept himself busy by reading ingredients on labels of nearby food cans.

"I can get you a magazine." Dean offered.

"Nah you sit tight." Sam replied.

Dean sat drinking his root beer while Peyton played with his hand.

"It's so big. I gots a tiny hand." She said.

Dean smiled, "That's cause I'm bigger than you."

"Will I have a big hand like you when im bigger?"

"Not as big as mine but yeah I guess." Dean couldn't help but smile and neither could Sam because this little girl was so amused by the littlest things.

"Dean?" Sam and Dean looked up hearing their father's voice.

"Over here dad. "Dean called. _He actually came. Huh. _

John arrived at the scene and took a good look around. Dean and Sam were on separate sides of the aisle. Sam had a blanket sprawled over a leg and a half. A few cans were next to him and a water bottle. Next his eyes scanned to Dean who was sitting with a small girl in his lap who was playing with his hand.

Peyton looked a little frightened by the new comer she backed her body closer into Dean's.

"It's okay kiddo, this is my dad John, he's a good guy don't be afraid."

"Hi Peyton." John smiled warmly down at her.

"Hi." She said so softly.

"Having fun with my boys?"

"Yeah." She said and smiled.

John smiled back and then he directed his attention towards Sam, "What's the verdict Sam?"

Sam eyed Peyton. "Later Dad."

The older man nodded once then he reached a hand in his pocket and tossed Sam a long object, "Ear thermometer. Gotta keep an eye on that fever."

Xoxo

"It was a stupid irresponsible idea. Damn government."

"Seth relax." Davis growled from the ladder.

"How can I relax Davis? We brought this upon this town-our home." Seth said, panicked.

"Seth you're being over dramatic!" Growled another solider.

"Josh is right, Seth." Davis said as Josh lifted up a bag of fertilizer for Davis to place up along the window. "Just get a hold off yourself."

Xoxo

Claire stood by the large open window starring out at the mist that had over taken the town. She peered through trying her hardest to see through it but she saw nothing. As she turned away she swear she saw a glimpse of something black walking through. Backing away the young woman hurried off in fear.

Xoxo

"Dean I need to go back. It's getting darker." John whispered.

"Yeah I know." Dean said softly.

His gaze turned to Peyton who was by Sam, talking.

"Son, you need to tell her." John said.

"How am I supposed to dad? Can't you do it?"

"She's already attached to you. I'll be back later." He paused, "With Candles and lanterns. Were going to shut off the lights soon."

Dean watched his father walk away, sighing, he returned to his seat across from Sam.

"Hey Peyton, kiddo, can you come here for a minute."

She bounced over, "Hi Dean."

"Hi." His face fell then.

"Why you look sad?" She asked.

"Peyton have you ever heard of a place called heaven?"

Though Dean himself truly did not fully believe there was even such a place. He felt sick suddenly and he wished he wasn't the one breaking the news.

"Daddy told me about it." She said. "After you die you go to live on this big white cloud and you become an angel. You get to visit earth but no one can see you but you can watch over people and help them."

Dean swallowed and looked at Sam who was sitting up straight with his eyes wide and glossy.

"Whys you talkin bout heaven Dean?" She asked, "Everything okay?"

Dean still keeping full eye contact with her shook his head slowly, "No, kid, something bad happened."

Immediately like an instant reaction she began to shake. "Is mommy okay?"

Dean bit his lower lip so hard he could taste the irony taste to his blood. "Peyton. You're mommy made a bad choice and now she's an Angel."

The little girl, still shaking, took a few steps back. Her beautiful green eyes were filled up with tears. They then dropped and fell down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Dean choked out.

He opened his arms and she fell into them sobbing and mumbling "No. Mommy is not an angel. No."

Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. One hand on her back and the other hand on her head. He rocked her back and forth silently and in the corner of his eye he saw Sam wiping his cheek.

Xoxo

Peyton cried for twenty minutes straight. She was in a state of shock and children tended to react differently when in a deep state of shock. Eventually she was so exhausted she fell asleep though Dean did not move her and he just held her.

John came back a little after that, the lights were off by now and he carried 2 lanterns and a few candles and a lighter.

"How is she?" He asked.

Through the darkness as John lighted the candles Dean answered, "In shock. She just fell asleep."

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"How's Sammy?"

"Fell asleep a little while ago."

"Good." John said as he set up the candles.

"Hey dad?" Dean asked as he stood up slowly, and placed Peyton next to Sam. Slowly he shrugged off his brown jacket and placed it over her small frame.

"Yeah son?"

"Ever hear of the Arrowhead Project?"

"What's that?" John asked as he bent down towards Sam to feel his forehead. John then pulled up the blanket so more of it spread over his son.

"Claire was talking about it. The higher powers rounded up soldiers bout a month ago…I don't know it's just something, I got an odd feeling about."

"We'll dig into it." John said.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD!"

The two Winchester's head's snapped.

"Sounded like-" Dean began.

"Paul." John finished.

Then there was the sound of cursing and gasps from women.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

Claire appeared, a look of horror on her face, "Dean come quick! John! You have to see this!"

* * *

**A/N: MWAHAHA. cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? But doesn't it make you want more?! YES. REVIEW! thx :) **


	8. Chapter 8: danger lurking by light

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Omg! Yes it has been a while, I'm sorry. It's summer and I did promise faster updates but I've been pretty busy. Also I had a case of writer's block for this story. I'll work on a faster update, ENJOY. **

Chapter 8

_Previously_

"_What the hell?" Dean asked. _

_Claire appeared, a look of horror on her face, "Dean come quick! John! You have to see this!"_

Xoxo

John took off towards the front of the market. Dean stood frozen holding Peyton, he was afraid something would happen to her so he placed her on Sam. Quickly then he shrugged off his leather jacket and put it on top of her. Claire was still waiting for him and they headed off.

Xoxo

Dean took a moment to see how many people were trapped in here and he hadn't realized the capacity. There was a bunch of men and women and a few teenagers. He counted quickly and estimated about sixty but there could be more.

His eyes then went to the windows. "Son ova bitch."

Large black dots were on the outside of the window. Dean squinted and focused that they were bugs. Large bugs. There wings hardly visible but they were there. The bodies were rounded and they had tiny little legs and pink eyes.

Dean stared he turned his head and found his father coming closer to him.

"Dad." The young man choked out "what-what the hell?"

"You're asking the wrong guy, ace." John shook his head.

"Not from this world." Dean stated.

John nodded as well as Claire.

Xoxo

Sam heard the screams and awoke to find Dean gone and Peyton silently next to him. It was dark out and he suddenly remembered his odd vision or dream he had earlier in the day.

Cradling the young girl close to him he slowly stood. As he walked he ignored the blackouts as the same vision swept across his mind. He gritted his teeth at the sudden migraine but trudged on.

Arriving finally at the front he could make out the silhouettes of his brother and father.

"Dean." He said.

Dean turned, "You okay? She okay?"

Sam looked around and noticed Paul and Charlie and Davis along with a few others lighting torches that you would see at Hawaiian parties or something.

"She's fine. Is there somewhere we can hide her? Claire do you know a safe place."

Dean looked confused. John looked worried. Claire looked freaked but calm, "My register. Follow me."

Sam cradled a sleeping Peyton and she began to stir.

"Lemme take her." Dean said.

Sam nodded weakly and handed the girl towards Dean. John stayed put, arms crossed, and he watched the bugs outside.

Claire made it too her register and opened a small hole. She tossed out the market bags.

"I'll keep close by her but she'll have room too breathe."

Dean nodded as he squatted down. The little girl moved and focused her eyes on Dean.

"De what's going on? "

Dean scratched his ear, "I know it's a tiny place behind you but I need you too go inside. Sammy thinks it's a good idea and I think something bad is going to happen. We will be close bye and don't come out until Sam, Claire, my dad, or I come and get you. Okay?"

Peyton nodded and proceeded into the small hole and still clutched Dean's leather jacket.

"You and my jacket stay safe." Dean ordered and smiled.

Peyton smiled weakly.

Xoxo

"Why the hell is Peyton in a damn hole?" Dean asked angrily holding on too the collar of Sam's shirt. He pushed him up against some on sale cereal.

"I had a vision." Sam said sourly.

"What the f-" Dean was cut off by a shake of glass.

A large Pterodactyl looking thing appeared and snatched one of the bugs with his mouth. It screeched and grabbed anothing bug and flapped away.

Sam wiggled out of Dean's grip, "Dad! Dad!" He slide to a stop in front of his father.

"Why did I just see a dinosaur?" John pracitclly yelled.

"We need too turn off all the candles and lights. At least until the morning. Bugs are attracted to light which attract the dinosaur bird things!"

John placed a firm hand on Sam's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"I-I had a vision. We have to hurry."

John nodded and raced down towards every light he could see, "Turn off the lights! There attracted to them!

Sam's head began too hurt tremendously again. His head felt hot and he went too his knees as black spots covered his vision. Then an image appeared over his eyes and he watched in pain.

"Look!" A woman pointed up towards the glass. Mulitple bugs tapped agaisnt the window.

He could hear the echo shouts of his father and brother, "Turn off the lights!"

The bugs eventually cracked the glass and went inside. Screams broke out and erupted in every direction. A Pterodactyl appeared then and slipped through the glass.

"_Run!"_

Sam found Dean gripped to his shoulders, "Sam Winchester look at me!"

"I see you." Sam replied weakily.

"What did you see?"

"There gonna break through the glass. Gotta patch it up and kill the things that get inside!"

"When Sammy? When?"

Sam heard a horrible screatch of a woman, "Look!"

"Now." Sam gasped.

"I got my gun. Dad always has his. What else is gonna work?"

"those tiki torchers. Maybe we can light them on fire."

"Good thinking. Keep close to Peyton. Find those army guys and tell them too be ready with there guns! I'll look too!"

Dean stood and ran off curseing and yelling. He blew out candles and told everyone to run and hide.

The glass shattered and a buzzing errupted as well as a cry from the dinosaur bird..Through the darkness his eyes searched for Davis and his friends. He spotted the first two by his dad, Paul, and Charlie. Davis was no where too be seen.

He found a broom on the floor and a candle a few feet away. In a few seconds Sam Winchester made his own torch.

"Sam!" He heard a female cry. Claire stood horrified as a bug was heading towards her. Sam came to the rescue as the bug flew in different directions dodgeing the fire. Finally the fire caught on the wing and the entire bug burst into flames on the tile floor.

"Thanks." She gasped.

"No problem. I'm gonna check on Peyton." Sam ran and did a baseball slide towards Claire's register.

"Peyton!" He said, "Just tell me your okay?"

"I'm okay. Lot's of yelling."

"Just stay in there. It'll be over soon."

Sam left and gasped as he saw Claire standing horrified as a young man was being bitten by one of the bugs. His entire neck bulged and he choked and gasped.

Sam reached towards him and was urgently pulled back, "No! There's nothing you can do!"

It was Davis, "Those bugs will kill you in a second. All it takes is one bite."

A screech echoed over the boys and there was that damn bird. It swooped in towards them.

"Run, I'll shoot!" Davis yelled.

Sam did as he was told. Davis ran too and shot up at the ceiling towards the beast. Claire ran off and it was wither to fetch Dean or to stay close to Peyton.

"It won't die." Davis hissed as he and Sam were now up againt a fruit stand.

"It's just getting pissed off." Sam stated.

Sam swore it looked like it was laughing at them. Then the beast ducked his head and flew in towards them and then a large bright hot light flashed in front of them. The next thing Sam knew John Winchester had appeared and the creature was on fire on the floor.

"The hole is patched up." John said breathleslly, "Go make sure nothing else got in here."

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

Xoxo

Now there were only flashlights. Claire eased herself on the floor and shook. This was unbelievable. It wasn't real. Those flying dinosaurs didn't exist anymore and those bugs were out of this world.

A few died from the bugs, Charlotte died, and everything was slipping.

"This is not happening." She breathed.

"It's happening." Said a deep voice.

Davis stood looming over her.

Claire stood slowly, "What's the arrowhead project?"

Davis stood silent. His gaze went away from her until he took her hand. "Come with me."

He pulled her along and down an isle and finally he pushed her against a wall. One hand held her's and the other slowly went down the side of her face. He cupped it for a moment and then his hand gripped the small of her back.

"Davis…" Her voice trailed off.

"Let me kiss you. I almost lost you tonight. Not again. Not ever." His lips touched her's softly and then more passionately.

Claire didn't hold back, she did not fight it. Dean. She thought of Dean for a second. With him there was only flirtation and if he were who she thought he was he would be gone when this was all over.

Kissing back, Claire wrapped her arms around Davis and they kissed for what felt like a long time until he pulled back abruptly and walked away. Breathing heavy Claire placed a hand to her heart, Davis sure knew how to make it beat fast.

"What's the arrowhead project?"

"A mistake." He called.

Xoxo

"Die you stupid blood sucking bitch." Dean said as he let the match fall on the spazzed out bug who lit up into a huge flame.

"It's almost sunrise." John spoke behind him.

"You're kidding?" Dean asked. His dad had to be joking.

"It's about 3 AM. Paul said so." John stated.

"Time flies when your having fun." Dean muttered.

John said nothing to his comment, "Uh son how bout you check on Peyton?"

"Shit I forgot." Dean darted off without a second thought.

Finally arriving at her hiding spot he crouched down and opened it. A small figure crawled out uncertainly.

"Pey, kiddo, are you okay?"

"Are the monster's gone?" She asked.

_For now. "_Yes. You can come out now."

The girl crawled into Dean's side, "I want my mommy."

"I know Pey." He said. "C'mon let's head back to our aisle and we can get a few hours of sleep."

She nodded and slightly cried, "Here's your jacket, De."

"Thanks, kiddo." Dean said and he lifted her up into his arms.

Xoxo

Dean slept. Sam slept. Peyton slept. John even came by them and slept for a few hours. At around eight in the morning Dean awoke to the smell of chicken.

"Chicken." He grumbled. "Big chicken."

John chuckled, "Wake up ace."

"Big chicken is coming."

"Not in the way you think." John laughed and pushed his son's shoulder.

Dean awoke and instead of being chased by a large chicken there was a dead grilled one on a paper plate in front of him. Sliced potatoes and carrots were even on the side.

"Seth found a gas grill and he and some others worked on making some food." John paused, "diner for breakfast."

Dean's eyes focused on his surrounding's. Sam was up and eating across from him and his dad was sitting down and eating too.

"You're eating with us?" He was shocked.

"I can't stay too long. Some of us are forming a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Dean asked as Sam handed him another plate filled with cut up pieces of chicken and smaller pieces of potatoes and carrots.

"For when she wakes up." Sam explained and Dean nodded.

"Charlie explained too me there is a pharmacy next store."

"And?" Dean asked.

"There are some people sick. Also hurt from last night."

"Wait that reminds me how are you?" Dean question was directed towards Sam.

"Fever is gone. My head's fine. I think I've learned by now it's caused from my visions."

"But I thought your visions were attached too the thing that killed mom, the demon." Dean said.

"I thought so too." Sam said. "But this arrowhead project is more scientific and not supernatural."

"I just saw a friggin Pterodactyl. How is that not supernatural?"

"Dad thinks the project opened another world." Sam said, "From that book, were living a book, man."

"Insane." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"Eat your food and listen." John got back on track, "If your up for it you, Sam, Paul, Charlie, Davis, a few others and I want to go next store and take a look around. There might even be other people there."

"Have you seen this mist? How are we supposed to find our way back?" Dean asked through a mouth full of chicken.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Dean took a swig of his rootbeer, "But-"

"Don't you like that girl Claire? I don't think she'd approve of you acting like a pig."

"Dad!" Dean protested. Sam laughed.

"Anyway Paul has an idea using some rope. It'll work out." John stated and then Paul appeared in there aisle.

"Hey we gotta get too work, wanna help?"

John stood up, "You two eat and I'll be back later."

"See ya dad." Sam said.

John nodded and left.

"Okay time to eat Pey." Dean stated as he awoke the little girl.

Peyton looked exhausted. Her eyes were red rimmed and glossy. Her cheeks were a rosy color and she looked upset. She shook her head and burried her head into Dean's chest.

"Pey you gotta eat." Sam said quietly.

"I want my mommy." She said.

Dean remembered on the first weeks without his mother. He didn't feel like eating anything.

"Pey, did you know I lost my mom when I was about your age?"

"You did?"

"Yeah. She died in a-fire." Dean's eyes flickered towards Sam's.

"So she's an angel?" Peyton asked as she picked up a forked and stabbed the chicken repeatedly.

"Yes." Dean stated, though he did not believe it but maybe she was an angel or something. "I remember when she died I didn't feel like doing anything. I didn't even want to eat when I was starving. But then I thought if she was here and how much she would yell at me for not eating-especially my vegtables."

"And he still doesn't eat his vegtables." Sam said.

Peyton smiled.

"There gross." Dean stated. "Pey, I need you too eat. Things are going to get better but I'm sure your mom is watching you right now and she probably wants you to eat."

Peyton was debating in her head and finally she lifted the fork and placed the chicken into her mouth.

"Good girl." Dean said.

"Wow." Sam said, "I didn't know that."

"Shut up." Dean said.

* * *

**A/N: I was a bit uncertain about this chapter. Was it good? REVIEW. THANKS. **


	9. Chapter 9: almost time

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever since I last updated. I've just been so busy and I had major writer's block for this story. I hope you enjoy this update I worked really hard. School is starting next week, but I'll make sure too write as much as I can for the next chapter. **

Chapter 9

_Previously_

"_Wow." Sam said, "I didn't know that." _

"_Shut up." Dean said._

Xoxo

John Winchester nodded as he listened to Paul talk, repeating the procedure. Though his full attention should have been on the game plan he kept thinking about his boys. Of all the pain he went through and all the mistakes he made they grew to be great sons.

Even now, in a time of fear and panic, they remain calm and ready. Dean was so good with children, though John new Dean wasn't ready for any of that. He was a strong man with a big heart and he reminded him of himself. Then of course Sam, who even feeling ill is still so ready to fight. He's a little more sensitive then Dean and he always argues with John but he's a good son.

Xoxo

After eating Peyton dozed back into a deep sleep. She curled into Dean's chest and coiled her fingers around his leather jacket.

"She asleep?" Sam asked, laying across the floor and propped on his elbows.

"Yeah. Finally." Dean drew a breath and took another swig of his drink.

"You know, we can't keep her Dean, after all this is over." Sam said sourly.

Dean was silent for a long moment, "I know."

"We got a battle coming up and we can't have a little girl with us."

Dean shook his head, "She's got a dad out there. And people who can protect her. We clearly can't take her Sammy."

Sam hesitated on whether to speak, he bit his lip, "But I think it'd be cool. I mean your pretty good at it."

Dean looked up, eyes confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Well." Sam let a small bashful smile appear, " Being a dad. You'd be good at it."

Dean responded with a snort and a chuckle, "Whoa me? Pssh your crazy."

"Not as crazy as you are. But you're really good with kids."

"Me? Settling down? Not in a million years." Dean said, a small light tint color of pink appeared on his cheeks.

"I can picture it." Sam said, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Well thank you mother _bitch_."

Sam smirked, "Your welcome father _jerk_."

Xoxo

In the quiet market everything was hushed. Everyone had formed his or her own groups and that's the way it was. Claire knew that Paul, Charlie, and John and the others weren't just going too the Pharmacy for medicine it was in hope of finding or saving other people.

Davis. Davis had something to do with this entire thing. Dean. Dean could help and Sam and maybe even John if her theory was correct. Afraid and terrified she found John by the windows.

"Think there's help at the Pharmacy?" She asked softly.

John didn't even bother too acknowledge her, "I can only hope."

"You and your sons are really helping the rest of the town out. We'd probably be lost without a couple of hunters."

That's when John Winchester snapped his entire body towards her, "What did you say?"

John was certainly caught off guard and didn't mean to react in such an angry state.

Claire continued calmly, "Believe it or not at my last job I worked at one of the bars. A nest of vampires was passing through. They stayed for a few weeks and a few folks went missing. A close friend of mine was killed because of them. This guy Gordon came- you know him?"

John was silent.

"John, I'm exhausted and scared out my wits here. Please just admit you're a hunter already because I hope I'm right and I'll feel safer."

John eyed her, "Christo."

She blinked and remained still, "Huh?"

"Yeah I know Gordon." Believe it or not John's head was spinning.

"He was obsessed and almost blew up the bar. One of those things almost got me but he got it. I thought that was the scariest thing but this is scarier."

"No one else can know what we do ." John stated strongly.

Claire nodded, "I know, John, I know. This just made me feel a whole lot safer."

"Not too make the comfort go away but I or my boys have never faced anything like this. Sammy thinks it's a story come too life-from that Stephen King book."

Claire shivered, "You think?"

"I really don't know. If I had access too a-"

"John!" A voice interrupted and it was Paul. He raced towards him.

"Your boy! Sam! He's passed out!"

Paul turned back and John ran too follow along with Claire.

Xoxo

"Sammy? Sam! C'mon! What the hell?"

From a distance Dean could hear the squeaks of boots running along the tile. Behind Dean was Peyton wrapped in Dean's jacket looking scared as hell.

Dean noticed Sam's brown bangs were dampened with sweat, "Oh c'mon." The older boy muttered as he grazed Sam's head with his knuckles, "Another fever? You've got too be kidding me."

"Fever again?" John slid too his knees beside Dean and Claire went over beside Peyton; the young girl crawled into her lap.

"He was talking and then he stopped dead and I looked and he was passed out. He's breathing but he won't wake up." Dean was breathing deeply and faster.

"Dean take a walk and breathe I got this!" John said, "That's an order. I don't need both of you passed out."

Dean stumbled out the isle into the next. He was having a panic attack and that made no sense. He never got panic attacks ever in fact he never got one in his life. The next thing he knew Claire was in front of him.

"Dean, honey, relax." Her sweet voice was so soothing.

Dean leaned against a shelf of juice boxes.

"Just relax okay? Everything is going to be fine. John is right; we don't need you passed out too. Sam is going to be okay. You're a hunter for Pete's sake. Breathe!"

Dean was a little shocked that she said hunter but still he began too calm down. Claire was under his hunched body now. One hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Finally his breaths were normal as far as he and she could tell.

"I think you're okay." She said, gazing into his forest green eyes.

Dean looked into her light blue eyes, "Yeah-uh thanks."

"Your welcome."

Dean then leaned into her and Claire leaned into him and they kissed just as they were, in the same positions. The kiss got more intense as the two persisted with the use of tongue before Dean pulled back.

"Did you say hunter?"

"There goes the moment." Claire muttered as she rose slowly letting her hands falls too her side. "Too make a long story short I know for a fact you your dad and Sam are hunters."

"O-kay." Dean said, "Christo."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Let's go check on your brother, shall we?"

Xoxo

In the minutes Dean and Claire were gone and had returned Sam was awake and sitting up arguing with John. Paul had left and Peyton was crying- no one was comforting her.

Dean walked over too her and she reached for him as he scooped her up in his arms, "You know Sam's better when he's arguing with dad."

Sam and John ignored him completely.

"Dad I'll be okay-my fever is gone. The Pharmacy is right next door!"

"Sam you are not going! That's an order!"

"But I'm fine!"

"Sam you just scared the hell outta me and your brother and he just had a panic attack!"

Dean blushed, "Don't have too tell the whole world."

Peyton looked up at Dean, "De you okay?"

"Better now. How bout you squirt? Why were you crying?"

"I was scared."

"Everything is fine now, kid, it's okay."

Peyton nodded and leaned her head on Dean's shoulder.

Sam looked up at Dean, "You alright, man?"

"Yeah." Dean said, "Sam I agree with dad. Stay here with Pey and Claire."

"No I'm going-already talked with Paul about that."

The three men's heads all turned too stare at her.

"No way in hell I'm just gonna stand around here and wait. Continue with your banter." Claire waved her hands.

Sam turned his attention back to Dean, "You're taking his side?"

"Sam this is about your safety."

Claire parted with the family and let them have their privacy. She could see the conversation was getting deeper and it was not her place too be watching.

"Visions and sickness-I'm at a loss." John scratched his head.

"Maybe the hit on the head like combined the two?" Dean asked.

"You'd think that if we had different jobs." John retorted.

Paul appeared then, "John you ready? We got a few more hours of daylight. It's a whole lot better than walking in dark mist."

"Yeah were ready."

Xoxo

So John, Dean, Paul, Charlie, Davis, and the two-army men Josh and Seth along with another male named Billy. Claire was not the only girl; a woman named Sharon had joined her for the journey.

"How will you all find your way back?" an elderly woman asked.

"Rope." Paul exclaimed, "You will all hold on too the rope and so will we. Will find our way back…just don't let go."

Sam nodded strongly towards his father with Peyton in his arms.

"I don't see how any of this helps- I mean it's god's plan." The elderly woman shot back. John took notice too her now.

"Ma'am what are you talking about?"

"Apparently new comer you haven't heard of this thing called a bible. Damnation. We must wait it out. Just like Noah waited out the storm."

"Your saying this thing is gonna last forty days?" Davis asked.

The old woman shrugged, "Not forty days but if we behave and wait for salvation it will come."

Dean snorted, "Have you ever or recently been too a Looney bin?"

"Questioning the works of god boy?"

"Not really a believer in him, honestly." Dean said.

"And why not?" The lady yelled.

Claire pushed in, "It's not of your damn business, let him believe whatever he wants."

"Oh shut your pie whole Claire." The woman said.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Davis bombed.

Dean was about too say something before John yelled, "Enough."

The room grew silent, "Our intentions are good. All we want is too try and find anyone that might be hurt or have access to a phone of some sort. If our search fails we will come back and wait."

The elderly woman smiled an evil smile before disappearing into the crowd a few others followed her.

Others and Sam were willing too hold the rope for as long as it took. Paul tied a knot on a pole just in case and while he did that Dean made his way too Peyton.

"Come back safe, De."

Dean gave her a warm smile and ruffled her hair, "I'll be back before you know it, squirt. Watch out for Sammy."

Sam whispered closely too Dean, "I don't trust that old bag."

Dean nodded, "Me neither. Watch out for her. Don't let anyone else follow her because obviously she has a few followers."

"Okay. Be careful."

Peyton gave a thumb up. With Sam's hopeful words Dean gave him and grin and went too his place in the line. He was between his father, who was leading the pack, and Claire who was behind himself shaking. Dean held her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Davis was behind her and the others followed.

Everyone exchange glances as the silence fell upon the market as everybody watched the brave men and women open the door and disappear into the mist.

* * *

**A/N: I could really use some feedback so please review :) thankyou! **


	10. Chapter 10: sensing familarity

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: IM NOT DEAD! Hi it's been months! I hope none of you have given up on this! Here is a wonderful Christmas Present for you all! I know you all might be slightly irritated but my muse divorced this story and now suddenly she wants to get back together with it. I got a burst of ideas…maybe it's because of how it's almost Christmas! Happy holidays to everyone! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10 

_Previously_

_Everyone exchanged glances as the silence fell upon the market as everybody watched the brave men and women open the door and disappear into the mist._

Xoxo Dean squinted through the mist, he was hoping he could see something-at least his car but all he saw was whiteness.

It was quiet except for everyone's hearts beating, heavy breaths, and crunching of gravel.

A sound of a small bell alerted everyone.

"It's okay." John reassured, "Just the bell. On the door to the pharmacy."

Xoxo

Peyton sat silently with Sam. She watched intently as he played with a tinted quarter. He spun it on its side and it twirled like a pinwheel.

"Lemme try Sammy." Peyton said softly, "Pease."

She held out her hand.

Sam yawned and nodded stopping the coin in its tracks and handing it to her. She took it slowly and tried her hardest too spin. Whirling her hand around with the coin but it simply lay still.

"It's hard." She said and crossed her arms.

"You just gotta keep trying."

A low rumble echoed from outside and Peyton whimpered.

"It's gonna be okay, Pey."

Shuffled footsteps made Sam turn. The crazy bitch that argued with the others for leaving was watching him and Peyton before hurrying along.

An uneasy feeling settled over Sam. He turned towards the girl. "Pey I want you to listen closely. Understand?"

Peyton nodded slowly, "Sometin wrong?" She asked.

"I just need you to not go anywhere by yourself. Stay with me. Don't go wondering off. Understand?" Sam clutched her tiny shoulders.

Peyton nodded, hesitantly.

Xoxo

Dean took a step inside, his boot made a crunching noise. Looking down he spotted crushed orange bottle. Prescription pills. Squatting too pick up the bottle he came to find there were more of them and other things scattered on the floor.

"Damnit. This place is trashed." Paul exclaimed

"If there were any survivors in here, it'd be clean." Davis said. Everyone turned slowly towards him and Dean seemed to be the only one glaring. Ignoring the idiot John spoke in a hushed tone.

"Don't go wondering off by yourselves, stay together and keep your guard up. Look for survivors." Dean wished he had his gun.

Claire walked alongside Davis and Dean stayed close to John.

John spoke, staying in front of Dean, "Anything that doesn't look human-"

Dean cut him off, "Shoot first. Ask questions later."

John smiled, "I raised you right."

Dean smiled, and then stared up at the air above him. The door was closed and yet there was a looming mist over everyone's heads and nowhere else.

Dean made a low short whistling sound and John looked at him and Dean pointed up, "Don't you find it strange?"

John shrugged, "Everything is strange around here."

Just as Dean was about to respond Claire let out a piercing scream. Dean and John jogged over. Claire kept on screaming and Dean covered her mouth, "Calm down. Turn away." He hissed.

John stepped forward.

The dead man's head was entirely sliced off. John got down on one knees and tilted his head closer, "Perfectly sliced."

"Some kind of knife?" Dean asked.

John's ears went up then. He heard something. It sounded like a bunch of scurrying rats except bigger.

"We have to get out. Now."

That was the queue. Dean had to admit Sam was right defiantly the Stephen King Book "The Mist" was coming to life. How? He'd figure it out later right now there were large spider like creatures descending.

"Run!" Claire yelled.

Just like a damsel in distress she fell but kicked off the large bug.

Xoxo

The old hag limped down the isle towards Sam. Peyton shivered and buried her face into his chest.

"Something I can help you out with Ma'am?"

She stopped and nodded, "All of this. It's-it's god's work I tell you. We have two options. One we can wait until this all ends or we can give a sacrifice. A young child perhaps."

Sam wrapped his arm around the small girl's body. Smiling slyly the old woman turned on her heels.

"Christo! Non timebo mala."

Her body twisted and her eyes went black.

"So this isn't from a book this is all your fault?" Sam raised his voice.

The demon chuckled, "Oh no Sammy this was a gift. I may have helped destroying the arrowhead project. But just a tiny bit."

"Meg?"

"That bump on the head has made you slow."

"You've been in here this entire time?"

"Oh no I've been traveling."

"So this is all from Stephen King's Book?"

"You think he made all that shit up?"

Peyton whimpered.

"I will kill you."

"Not in front of sweet little Peyton you wont." She cracked her neck. "Well my dad wanted me to see what the delay was." She crossed her arms, "Demons don't usually give you extra time with your loved ones so this is a gift."

"What doesn't that son-your _dad_ come and find us now."

"Because." She batted her black eyes, "For his plan to work you can't be here."

"Can't you fix this?"

"I think I'll just stick around; not in this body, but another body. Wait until the book ends."

"You'll be dead before the last chapter." Sam gritted his teeth.

"Oh no sweetie I won't be. If you tell Johnny or Deano the girl will be dead before you can even blink. And if you have a plan to not let her die I'll just kill the rest of the town folk."

"You b-"

"Watch your lanquage around the three year old Sammy."

"Call me Sammy one more time-"

"Well _Sammy _I better get out of this old hag. I'll just be in the bathroom. You know the consequences."

Peyton was shaking and Sam hugged her tightly, "Pey, shh, Can you listen to me for a sec please?"

"Okay."

"You must not tell anyone about the black eyes or the conversation I had with her."

"I heard what she would do. I know."

"Good girl. Don't leave my side till everyone get's back."

Xoxo

There were large spiders and footprints of blood leaving the scene. The odor of bug spray and the sounds of the squishing of bugs.

"Move! Move!" They were all out the door except one.

"Paul!" John yelled and retreated but Dean grabbed him, "No! Don't go back." John pulled Paul and Dean pulled John and Claire pulled Dean and so on and so forth. Then a moment passed and John realized he only had half of Paul now.

The spider used its web and sliced Paul in half. Blood splattered everywhere. A low rumble was coming from behind them. The ground shook.

"Run!"

They ran and ran until one by one they all piled on top of each other on the cold tile floor of the market. Two women shut the doors and everyone held their breath as they watched black legs moving through the mist closer and closer to the windows.

* * *

**A/N: Even after all this time I still love leaving you guys with cliff hangers!! MWAHAHAHAHA. REVIEW! thankyou!**


	11. Chapter 11: it could be

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: Well it hasn't been too long. I'm back with another update and right before winter break is over too. I have a term paper to do tomorrow and extra credit for science. So yeesh. I'm happy my muse was awake now. Hope everyone got a fresh start to the new year!! **

Chapter 11

_Previously_

_They ran and ran until one by one they all piled on top of each other on the cold tile floor of the market. Two women shut the doors and everyone held their breath as they watched black legs moving through the mist closer and closer to the windows._

_Xoxo_

Everyone held his or her breath and it came slowly. It came so close that you could see more of the body as it pressed against the windows. The cramped/piled group of explores lay still in the same positions they fell into even though Dean's head was practically laying on Claire's ass.

John clearly noticed it was layered in fur and it had more than four long black legs. Its body was massive but its head was a mystery. A few long seconds later the creature turned and walked away. The ground shook less and less as it disappeared into the blackness.

The group slowly emerged themselves from each other. Sam and Peyton came out of one of the isles soon after that. Peyton ran into Dean as he stood slowly to his feet. She slammed into his leg, almost making him topple.

"Hey there shortie."

"De!" She was shaking. "M'worried."

"Don't be. I'm okay now. It's okay."

He picked her up and held her and rubbed her back as she began to calm down. Meanwhile Sam went right to his dad.

"Dad!" Sam's arms wrapped around his father's neck. John responded with a one arm hug.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"Paul. Sammy there was huge spider like creatures."

"Webs of death huh?"

John nodded, "I'll wash this off when the crowd settles."

Sam nodded and turned towards the growing crowd. The younger boy's eyes searched for Meg. She would have switched bodies by now. In the far corner a young red head waved in his direction. Her eyes flickered black and Sam glared. She then placed a finger to her lips.

Sam rubbed his eyes and turned to face John, "Dad we gotta get outta here. Despite what we promised."

John nodded and took a turn towards Dean and Peyton, "Dawn." He walked off towards the restroom.

Xoxo

"Was my ass comfortable?" Claire asked as she walked towards Dean.

Dean turned with a confused Peyton in his arms, "Well yes. Yes it was."

"Running outta pick up lines Dean?" She taunted.

"Nah sweetheart I never run out."

Her body curved and she smiled warmly at him. She then whispered into his ear so Peyton couldn't here, "Meet me tonight. Ten o' clock. Isle seven."

Dean propped Peyton with one arm and he leaned into her, "Are you okay, Claire?"

"Yes. Trust me I've been through worse."

Xoxo

Dean rocked Peyton gently to sleep in their usual isle. His head was racing with questions and ideas. _Stephen King Book. Okay. Got that. Somehow trapped in the book? No. Not the book somehow we are living an experience. Maybe I should get Sam to do research on King. Peyton's mom is dead. Damn. Her dad's alive hopefully. Yes. Davis. Asshole but Nice guy and Claire likes him but likes me. Crazy old woman. Scary ass monster. This could be our last night on earth. Shit._

"Sam." Dean spoke in a hushed voice, "Take her."

Sam tilted his head, "Where ya going?"

"Gotta meet someone. Where's dad?"

"With Seth and them. Claire?"

Dean waggled his eyebrows.

"Okay. I'll be back." Dean gently placed the young sleeping girl into his brothers' arms. It was dark now and almost ten. Dean headed to isle eleven. Claire was there. Pacing.

"Claire?"

"Hi!" She greeted him with a huge smile.

"You're running tomorrow right?"

"I hate this stupid market. Gotta get outta hear."

Claire nodded and then reached for his hand, 'come with me."

"Where too?"

In the darkness they giggled and snuck into the very back. Storage closest. Claire shut the door and clicked on the light.

"Creepy…" Dean said with a smile.

"Have you ever felt like you were gonna die?"

Dean snorted, "You know my work. You should know the answer."

"I've never felt like I was going to truly die before."

"Your not gonna die Claire. None of us are."

"There's a pit in my stomach. It's twisting and turning. What if I do die tomorrow?"

"You won't." Dean was getting aggravated.

"This could be my last night on earth Dean! There is a friggin monster outside! Spiders with death webs and mosquitoes that kill with one bite!"

"There are deathly misquotes and spiders. I'm pretty sure in the rain forest or something."

"Dean." She warned.

"Claire." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

The monster moved outside and the ground shook. Dean gulped, "Okay so I've never really worked with an alien different worldly creature before."

Claire nodded.

"So tell me. How you found out about hunting."

Claire paced in the small storage space, loosening herself from Dean's grip, "it's not something I've ever really talked to anyone about."

"People would think your crazy?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I'm about as crazy as anyone."

Claire nervously combined her fingers through her hair, " I was working at one of the bars in town. We had locals and always tourists. Then one night an attractive male came up and sat down."

Dean listened intently.

"I went over and asked if he wanted anything to drink. He asked for a beer and then he starting saying cheesy pick up lines. I was used to that working in a bar so it didn't phase me."

Claire swallowed, "I went to help other costumers but he just kept eyeing me. Watching me. It was creeping me out. He finally left and I felt relieved. After closing I was heading out to my car and he was waiting for me. He then acted as though he was in pain and fell to the ground. I believed him. I tried to wake him but he opened his eyes and a second set of teeth appeared he reached up for me but I rolled away. Then something hit him. A bloody arrow. He reached for me but I backed away. He was ravenous and his eyes were wild. Then the hunter took him and it all happened so fast he-"

Claire couldn't believe how fast she was talking. The rise of panic. She couldn't bare it. "I have to stop. I can't."

"It's okay. I understand."

They stared at each other for a long moment and then Claire jolted up against his body. She pushed him up against the wall. Her lips roughly pushed on his. The kiss was passionate and tender. Dean's right hand moved up her cheek and his fingers glided through her soft strands of hair. His left made his way down to her hip. Claire took his left hand and moved it to her butt. She took a breath and whipped off her shirt and Dean followed. His biceps pressed against her chest. While still kissing her Dean unclipped her bra and picked her up and twirled her in the air. Some people were curious when they heard loud boxes falling and pans clattering but hearing the grunts and pants they left the area of the storage closest alone and let whoever was in there to go about there business.

Xoxo

John came to check on his boys. He only came to find Sam with a sleeping Peyton.

"You should be sleeping."

"I should be." Sam whispered.

John pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Were in the middle of an out of world creature and there are two morons in the storage closest humping each other."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"People can't handle danger I suppose. Where's your brother?"

Sam grew quiet. His thoughts slowly placing puzzle pieces together. He felt his cheeks go hot. "He uh went to meet Claire."

John huffed, "How long ago?"

"It's been at least fifteen minutes."

John pressed his tongue to the rough of his mouth, "You don't think…"

"Dad. He's Dean Winchester."

John scrunched his eyebrows together, "Am I supposed to fear that name?"

"Dad, any girl who's ever met Dean can give you an answer."

"Ya know Sammy I love your brother but he's a man whore."

Sam smacked his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

John slid to floor feeling like a normal parent for once. He placed his hands over his face, "How?"

"Dad." Sam questioned, "Am I the only one who knew Dean stashed playboy magazines in the impala since he was twelve?"

John began to shake his head and chuckle, "Too late to yell at him for that now I guess."

Sam sighed and rubbed Peyton's back. John spoke again, "Think it's really them in the closest?"

"Twenty bucks says yes."

_Xoxo_

_Twenty minutes later_

Dean and Claire lay on the floor propped against the wall. His arm wrapped around her and her tiny figure against his body.

"If this is my last night then I'm happy it was with someone who is crazy as I am."

"A story about vampires turned me on. Huh you'd think that would surprise me." He said.

"I should go…" She trailed off, "But I don't want to."

He kissed her head, "I should go to…gotta check on Sam and Pey." He kissed her head again and stood slowly. They both dressed and stepped out of the closest.

Dean reached for her before she left and brushed a light kiss on her lips. They darted in separate directions.

Xoxo

Dean straightened his shirt and brushed his jeans and walked smoothly towards his brother and Peyton. As he got closer he could make out his father sitting next to the lantern.

"Hey dad." He whispered.

John squinted his eyes and stood up and stared.

"What?"

John grunted and reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. He crumpled it into a ball and tossed it at Sam's head.

"You win." John said with a sigh of defeat and a chuckle.

Sam snickered and grabbed the twenty with his free arm.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"You have lipstick on your face, idjit." John said.

Dean immediately whipped his face with his hand and flushed a light pink. He then slowly grabbed Peyton from Sam's arms as John and Sam laughed quietly in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I thought since last chapter was all death and dramatic this chapter would be romantic and funny. REVIEW! THANKS=] **


	12. Chapter 12: one last shot

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: IM NOT DEAD. Because that's probably what your thinking considering its been a few months since I've updated. I'm sorry..my explanation is simple. Life. Life is crazy and school work is demanding. I promise you there should be at least one more chapter left. Please review! **

Chapter 12

_Previously_

_"You have lipstick on your face, idjit." John said._

_Dean immediately whipped his face with his hand and flushed a light pink. He then slowly grabbed Peyton from Sam's arms as John and Sam laughed quietly in the darkness._

Xoxo

It was only one shot. They had only one. True, John had made a promise to the old woman, but it was a lie. Only so that him and his boys and the others could take one-step more towards freedom and safety.

It was he, his boys of course, Davis, Peyton, Claire, Seth, Charlie. That's it. No one else was brave enough to step foot outside. Dean knew where his car was and plus he had the keys but if anything he could brake a window.

Though John didn't want to admit it; he enjoyed being trapped only because his boys were making it worth it.

"You just gotta hold on to me and never let go. Were gonna run really fast." Dean had been going over this with Peyton over a dozen times.

"Okay, De."

"I promise I or anyone else won't let anything happen to you."

"Kay. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen after this is over?"

True, Dean was going to miss Peyton, but he had to let her go. They were fighting a demon and a little child can't be taken with them.

"Me and my brother and dad have to go, squirt."

"Visit soon?" She whispered.

He smiled to himself. He very well could visit her. He would, he promised himself.

"Of course. As soon as I get the stuff done I have to get done."

"You gotta pinky promise."

He lifted his pinky and she lifted her's and they intertwined. She smiled and gave him a great big hug and he kissed her hair. Dean needed a little innocence in his life.

Xoxo

Sam entered the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Sighing he gripped the sink with both hands and lifted his head. His eyes stared straight ahead. Suddenly a woman walked in.

" You shouldn't be here Ma'am."

"I can be wherever I want to be Sammy."

Sam groaned. He watched the woman's eyes flicker black, "I really don't want to talk to you."

"You sound like your brother."

"Go away."

"I'll be watching. Time's running out Sammy better get a move on."

She left.

Xoxo

Mrs. Reed watched the child with hungry eyes.

"Child." She cooed.

Dean was asleep on the floor. Arm around her small form.

Peyton looked up at the old woman. She was familiar and Peyton knew that. She remembered Mrs. Reed at church every Sunday. Mommy never mentioned her and she had never spoken with her.

Mrs. Reed stopped herself. She was so desperate and the child was perfect. Of course she realized by saying "Child" she sounded like the witch in Disney's snow white. She had to correct herself.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Mrs. Reed. What your name?"

Peyton didn't like her. The four year old was sure.

"I was just seeing if you wanted some candy. I have some to spare if you want it." She held up the rainbow lollipop.

"I'm posed to be sleepin."

"Ok well just come walk over to me and get the lollipop and then you can go back to sleep."

The little girl hesitated but while Mrs. Reed played with the candy on the stick she stood slowly and walked towards her. As she grabbed the lollipop Mrs. Reed snatched her. Before she could cover the little girls mouth Peyton screamed.

"DEAN!" The scream was full of pure panic and Dean jolted awake, eyes bolting upward.

"Pey? Peyton!" He spotted her trying to wiggle her way out of two old wrinkly hands.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry, hun, we need a sacrifice and I'm running out of options."

She dashed down the hall and Dean sprinted after her. She zigzagged in and out of isles until Dean got there a little too late. A sharp blade was being held to Peyton's neck.

"One more step. One shot of your gun and shell die right now."

Dean's family and new friends came from all different angles.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked.

"Because for one tomorrow you were going to escape and that's not what god wants."

"Are you some sort of prophet?" Claire asked.

Dean answered quickly, "She's just a crazy old bitch."

The woman glared, "Alright were gonna take a little survey. How many of you here have read the entire bible? Ever single page?"

Mrs. Reed only raised her hand.

"This is a sign! A sign! Creatures like this don't exist. This is a message from the lord. We must wait. Wait like Noah did on his ark! But then I got to thinking, maybe god wants something-to show our devotion. Then he will grant us freedom."

The Winchester's gave her the glare of 'your full of it' of course John couldn't deny the facts that she said but this wasn't god. It was a military project gone wrong."

"Reed, this was a military experiment gone wrong. This isn't god!"

"One of those nasty bugs was about to kill me but when I said the lords prayer it flew away. I believe god saved me for this!"

"To kill a little girl? That isn't right!"

Mrs. Reed had most of the market people behind her. Sam couldn't figure out how they all just started listening. He tried to rack his brain. He never liked the lady from the start and if he paid more attention he may have saw her planning and growing her group of minions.

Peyton cried and screamed in hopes the woman would let her go.

Sam searched for Meg through out the crowd. He found her in the same body she was in when she interrupted Sam in the bathroom. "Help." He mouthed.

She smiled evilly.

Peyton spoke in shuddered sons, "You're a mean lady."

"Quiet, Brat."

Mrs. Reed began to chant and say all these different prayers. Peyton wanted to be free and she gave up on the screaming but kept crying and finally she winced and bit the old woman who frantically dropped the child. Peyton collected herself and darted towards John who was closest to her. He picked her up immediately and Dean shot the gun twice. The chanting went silent.

"Close your eyes." John whispered. "Ssh it's gonna be okay. Sssh."

A riot was about to begin.

"How could you do that?"

"We were almost free!"

"One killed wouldn't make a difference. Rather than all of us."

"Your crazy!"

Dean stood frozen with the gun in hand watching the woman cough and spit up blood, "You'll die. All of you! God will punish you with a painful death."

"Oh really? I predict you'll be the last one dieing painfully."

The woman cough, "You know nothing boy."

"Let me know how hell feels."

Dean watched her as her eyes, once full of life drained into darkness.

Meanwhile Sam was staring at the angry people. They looked hungry, for revenge.

The blade that Mrs. Reed held now lay on the floor and another woman picked it up, "We must finish what she started."

"Oh boy." Sam gulped.

Davis was the first to speak, "Run!"

"Were getting out of here faster than expected!"

"Never stop and by me aspirin ever again!"

Xoxo

It was one of those times where Dean wanted to play dramatic instrumental music as he ran. It felt like war of the worlds. John handed the little girl to Dean and she clutched into his jacket so tightly Dean felt like she was going to pull it off.

Pushing open the doors the small group piled outside. There could have been a bigger group but the market was filled with cowards and followers.

Dean led the group and saw the Impala in view.

"I see it!" He shouted.

"I've never been more excited in my entire life to see a car." Seth grinned and lightly punched Charlie on the shoulder as he ran past him.

"At least the creature didn't step on it."

"Baby I've missed you!"

Sam's heart was racing but to keep his pounding headache and racing thoughts under control he counted each step he took. All he wished for was to feel the smooth black surface of the car. Two seconds later he crashed into it and regretted the feeling of wanting to feel the car when he yelped in pain after the aftermath of him and the collision of the car.

"Ow."

"If any paint is scratched I'm gonna-"

There was a small vibration in the ground.

Claire snapped her head behind her.

Then there was another vibration.

"I feel like I'm in Jurassic Park." Seth said.

"This thing is pretty friggin far from a T-Rex."

John shushed the group. The vibrations were getting bigger.

"It knows were here! Open the car!"

Dean fiddled with his keys but quickly opened the car.

"Dean go in!"

"What? I'm driving."

"No I am."

"Shut up both of you! Get in the car before I shoot you both!" Davis threatened.

Dean obeyed quietly and Charlie and Seth dove in the back followed by Sam and Claire. Davis came in and John almost slammed his foot in the car door.

"Hey!"

"Opps." John muttered as he put the car into drive and hit the gas. He glanced at Dean with a grin.

John then took a deep determined breath and gave quick glances to his sons before slamming his foot on the gas pedal.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCH! **


	13. Chapter 13: the end is near

**Summary: Dean, Sam, and John stumble onto a small town. When entering a supermarket a large cloud of mist takes over the town. Does something lie within it? Sam knows what's happening. Can the Winchester's get out alive? Takes place during Season 1! **

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER. Thanks to all who reviewed and read! Slightly rushed but hopefully great to read. I know it's been delayed but it's now summer so i decided to wrap it all up. Onto other projects. **

Chapter 13

_Previously_

_John then took a deep determined breath and gave quick glances to his sons before slamming his foot on the gas pedal._

_Xoxo_

Sweaty palms squeezed the steering wheel. The car ride included unexpected sharp turns and the car lifting a few inches off the ground.

The monster was trailing behind them and John didn't want to admit it, but he was running out of options. Sam could see it in his eyes from the mirrors. Dean wasn't paying much attention to his Dad's eyes he was more concentrating on the little form balled into his chest. He cradled her with his face pressed into her head and spoke soft calming words to sooth her.

Claire was in full panic mode while Davis rubbed her arm. She was praying for a miracle. The others merely had expressions of horror plastered on their faces.

Meanwhile Sam was peering through the window, trying to see something in the distance when he saw Meg, arms crossed, black eyes large and wide, standing against a tree. No one else seemed to notice but she merely grinned and waved and Sam almost pushed off the door.

"Sam what the hell?" John yelled.

Sam was practically snarling.

"Sammy, relax." Dean eased.

Then his head began to throb and unfamiliar colors swirled into his mind forming pictures. Sam groaned and cupped his head with his hands and put his elbows on his knees.

"Sam?" Claire sounded alarmed and reached to touch his shoulder.

John glanced behind but couldn't for long as he made another turn.

"Sam!" He yelled, "Sam? Answer me!"

_He sees the Impala and it's wheels. He watches as the speeding black Chevy lands itself into a large deep whole of mud. His father grunts and struggles to take the car out of the mud. Sam can hear Meg laughing and the monster comes in view._

The headache faded and Sam got his vision back. Confused and dazed the group all talked over each other and tried to see if Sam was okay.

"I'm fine!" Sam yelled.

Dean spoke, "What happened?"

"I-Dad you-" Before he could even say another word they were in the mud. Sam heard the thick splashing sound.

"Shit!" John yelled. He put the car in neutral and then tried reverse but it was no use.

Davis glanced in the back window, "I see it. No one move! Stop!"

Everyone was silent; frozen. Each one of them were holding their breath and hoping for a miracle. The creature walked past them like they were nothing. It was extremely tall with three black legs on each side of its body. The body part was covered in tentacles. The details of the face couldn't be seen because it was too tall. It slowly passed and disappeared before there eyes.

No one spoke because there were no words to describe what they all just saw. The mist then suddenly began to clear and an army tank drove past the Impala.

**Epilogue **

A dimension door that wasn't supposed to be opened was opened. It caused chaos and death for the small town. That's all the Winchesters really knew and that's all they wanted to know. Sam still believes Stephen King's books have come to life but that's just a theory. He's curious to find more information but he isn't in a rush.

They stayed another day. John cleaned up the impala and got supplies for the journey ahead of them. Finally the next day they were ready to leave.

Claire walked with Dean through the famous parking lot.

"So soon?" She asked once more.

Dean nodded, "Yeah we've got some stuff to fix with our job."

Claire looked up, "Right. We'll I'll keep your secret Dean Winchester."

He chuckled as he watched her walk ahead a few steps and then sharply turn so her breasts were against his chest, "But still, you hunt all these creatures, yet you don't know what the hell happened these last few days?"

He shrugged, "These things came from a different dimension, not my problem."

"Sam looks curious about it." She pointed out.

He nods, "Yeah well we got bigger fish to fry at the moment." Dean paused, "You have our numbers. If anything weird happens call us and will come." He kissed her softly on her lips and then more passionately.

She pulled apart from the kiss, "Bye Dean."

He smiled and she walked off to her car and drove off. Dean smiled and placed his hands in his pockets and headed back to the car.

A lot of people died in the town and a lot of people survived. There was a lot of destruction but the little town was already working hard to repair their lives. Dean returned to the Impala where John, Sam, Davis, and Peyton were.

Davis stood on the sidelines on his cell phone. Dean figured probably it was someone who was bringing home Peyton's dad. Dean knew Davis would be taking her to see him after they leave.

When Dean got closer John just finished hugging the small girl. She ran to Sam and hugged him too. Dean squatted down and she turned to him and ran.

"Hey shortie." He smiled.

"Dean. Don't go." She pleaded.

He kissed the top of her head, "I promise I'll visit. I've got some things to do but I promise I'll come and see you soon."

"Will the monster come back?" She asked and looked into his forest green eyes.

"No." To be honest he wasn't sure, "But if you need me. If there's any monsters bothering you can call these numbers." He paused and reached into his pocket for a piece of paper, "This paper says mine, Sam's and my dad's numbers."

"Okay. I'll keep it in my teddy bear so it don't gets lost." She hugged him once again, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, kiddo."

After a moment Dean released her and put his hands on her shoulder, "You be a good girl, okay?"

"Kay. Bye Dean."

"Bye kiddo."

The small girl ran to Davis and he took her hand. The Winchester's gave Davis nods of 'you are an ass but thanks for everything. See you.'

The three Winchester's then piled into the Impala. John was in the drivers seat, Dean was in the passenger, and Sam was in the back.

They beeped the horn and drove off.

"Oh crap." John muttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Didn't even purchase your aspirin. Maybe we should go back?" He grinned a huge grin.

"Hell no." Dean grunted and turned on the radio.

"Well that was an adventure." Sam stated as he stretched out his long legs.

"I'll hunt anything except friggin military dimension project things." Dean stated and shut his eyes.

"Well were about to go kill one badass demon, you up for it ace?"

"Bring it."

John put the volume higher and Van Halen blasted through the speakers. The small detour turned out to be a huge out of this world adventure but the boys still continued on there rightful path of destiny. This adventure didn't alter there future but it gave them a memory they would never forget.


End file.
